Team Fortress 2: Team 279
by Foseker
Summary: Stories of Team BLU 279 and their adventures.
1. Chapter 1: Team 279

**Hello. My name is Foseker. Formerly Forrygaming.**

**And yeah. As promised I did made new version of TF2 Stories.**

**Yeah. That's the name of the story I guess. Or maybe it will be Team Fortress: Team 279? Dunno yet.**

**But anyway. Hope you will enjoy the reading!**

**Also this story is on Archivesonourown and Wattpad**

**Team Fortress 2 and Original Classes belongs to Valve**

**New Characters belongs to me**

**TEAM FORTRESS STORIES**

**CHAPTER I**

**TEAM BLU 279**

**07:27**

**ROAD TO DUSTBOWL**

Sun was rising on the horizon. Light was shining on the canyon. It was a really beautiful morning.

On the road, car was moving to its destination. In it, there were sitting three people. Two of them older and one younger.

Two of them were dressed in blue suits and they had masks on. The difference were that younger one had on his head fedora that was covering his eyes, glasses and a blue suit with black shirt and lighter blue tie, and he was holding a lollipop in his mouth, while older one had fedora that was smaller than younger mans, coat with eight buttons, upturned collar and belt and on his chest there was a blue bud.

The different looking person had white beard and was smoking from a pipe, on his head he was wearing red military peaked hat, and on his red coat he had gold-trimmed lapels and cuffs.

Younger member was checking eight photos that older masked man gave him.

\- "So I will be working with them?" – The younger man asked. He had polish accent.

\- "Yes" – Older answered, while blowing out smoke from his cigarette.

\- "All eight of you are starting your duty as Team Fortress mercenaries. One of the members, The ninth class you could say, will be teaching you everything on the battlefields. He was previously in different team but because we needed someone to teach you stuff because well… we have a lot of work in the headquarters. You will be fine with him." – Military man said.

\- "I'm sure of it, General. I'm scared of something different." – Younger man said with worry in his voice.

The General looked at the masked man sitting beside him and gently hits him, urging him to speak

The Masked man looked angrily, but quickly turned to look at the young man sitting behind them.

\- "Listen kiddo. I know that we spies are… how to say it? Not so popular with other classes. So don't mind them if they will start picking on you or something." – Older man said.

\- "Yeah I'm scared of that but also I'm scared of-" - Younger spy was cut off by general suddenly.

\- "Here we are!" – General started. – "Dustbowl. A place with rocks, sand and huge rocket!" – General smiled.

\- "Why the rocket again?" – Younger spy asked.

\- "Well you see. At the beginning this rocket was supposed to fly. But someone stole all inner parts or something and the rocket is stuck here now. So for now it is nothing more than a decoration." – Older spy answered.

Younger spy looked around the entrance.

In the mountain there was wooden entrance with writing "BLU" at the top of them.

\- "Come on Casper. They are waiting." – General said and went inside.

Young spook took his luggage, and with two older men beside him, went inside.

When he was inside, he looked around the room. It was big. The floor was made of wood, the same went for the walls.

On the left side of the room there was kitchen and it looked like two people were there already. One person was a really tall and well build man in glasses, the other one was black skinned man with light beard. In the living room that was in front where five people. Three of them were sitting near the table and other two were on the sofa watching TV.

From the hall on the right came two more people. One of them had gas mask on, and other one was a woman in glasses and red hair done in ponytail.

\- "I see everyone are here now. Good." – She said and smiled to the General. After that she looked at her notepad. – "Now everybody, come here."

Everyone came closer to hear what the woman wanted to say.

\- "General. You can start. It will take some time before I find it." – She said to general quietly, a blush appearing on her face. She started to check her notepad faster and hid her face behind it so nobody would see her shameful face.

\- "As you probably all know, all of you finished Team Fortress course. Now, real training starts. All of you are grown up so we expect that all of you will be responsible here. All of you know me as General. And let's leave it that way. That woman here will be your handler. Her name is Melissa. She will give you all the weapons that you will get from your administrator. So be good for her or you will be kicked from the team and from the whole project." – General said.

Casper was now trying to remind himself about everything in Team Fortress project.

This project was created in 1974, when original… well not Original original, but more the newer original team, stopped fighting and together created this project.

This Team Fortress project – a project that creates mercenaries and lets them train. They can do missions if the team is hired to do something. On training ground teams have different missions. There are two team colors. Blue and Red. Of course there is no one team blue and one red. There are many red and blue teams. Every team have their own administrator who is informing them about stuff that is going on battlefield or gives them informations about future missions, and handler who is giving them stuff for good behavior or for side-mission they choose.

Joining this project is not easy. Most of the time, member of the project finds people that could join it. After joining, members need to finish three years training. They need to study, learn how to use weapons of their class and other stuff.

After passing the course, member is sent to one of the teams where he takes part in the missions. Missions are mostly trainings that include capturing other team's intelligence, or protecting the point.

Sometimes the whole team can even go on real missions that they will get paid for. Those missions are truly unknown for new teams.

\- "Thank you General." – Melissa smiled, waking Casper from his thought train. - "So I will tell you what you will be doing today. At 9 AM you will be trying to take the control points, while red team will be protecting them. Remember. 9 AM. As for doing food and cleaning. Engineer will be cooking today, while Soldier will be cleaning. Every day the person that is cooking and cleaning will change. Tomorrow, chief will be Medic, while Pyro will be cleaning. Everyone got all the info? Good. Weapons will be waiting for you in your rooms. Unpack everything you have, meet your teammates, and everything will be good." – She finished.

\- "As for the leader, - Older spy said, scaring everyone around and reminding them he is here. – "will be none other than our young spy." – He pointed with his cigarette at Casper.

Everyone from blue team were now observing Casper, who felt like he got smaller and they got bigger.

\- "He will choose his co-leader. That person who will do the same stuff as Spy, when he is unavailable." – General said. – "You have a few days to chose your second-in-command son. Choose wisely." – He put his hands on blue spook's shoulders to cheer him up a little. After he took his hands from him, he went to the doors. – "We will be going now. Aren't we, Spy?" – He looked at older spy who was standing already at the doors.

\- "Let's go, General." – He turned to the new team. – "As for you. You are team BLU number 279. Try not to kill each other." – He smiled and went outside.

General only shook his head to show that they should not worry about it and went outside too.

\- "So, I will do breakfast for everyone, and while we eat, we will talk ok?" – Engie smiled and went to the kitchen.

\- "Have a good day boys." – Melissa said, while fixing her glasses. – "See you another day." – And as she said it, she went outside.

Casper took his luggage, and surprisingly, Pyro pointed for the Spy to come with him.

\- "Pyro will show you where your room is, Spook." – Heavy explained.

Spy smiled and went after pyro.

They were walking by some doors and finally turned left but surprisingly turned left again. And again, a long corridor where they were passed by many doors.

At the end there were two doors, on the left and one on the right. Pyro opened doors on the right, and both of them went inside.

\- "Hugh ih huh hroom" – The flame loving man said and went back to the corridor.

Spy only nodded and put his luggage on the bed near the wall.

Room wasn't big. It was cozy actually.

The bed had blue pillow and quilt. On the bedside cabinet was standing small lamp.

By the right wall were standing desk and bookcase which was empty.

In front of the desk was chair. On the desk was also a lamp, but this lamp was more of a hanging one. There was also lying a book on the desk called "Team Fortress Rules"

Casper knew those rules, so he didn't bother reading them.

No females in the course, don't kill or hurt your team inside or outside of a match, etc.

Casper quickly took his luggage from the bed when he remembered about his weapons being on the bed.  
He looked at the guns, a revolver with six bullets, a butterfly knife, a disguise kit that was hidden in the cigarette case, a watch that can make him invisible and sapper for sapping engineer's stuff.

Casper looked again at cigarette case. He did not like smoking. He did not like cigarettes. So he did only good thing he could think of, he threw away the cigarettes from the case.

Still having lollipop in his mouth he was thinking what to put in the case. The lollipop unfortunately ended so the young spy threw the stick away, and then it hit him.

He will use lollipops.

With smile on his face he put watch on his right hand and put cigarette case, now lollipop case in his suit's pocket and went back to living room.

When he made it there he looked around. Engineer was putting food on the plates. Scout was lying on the sofa and watching TV. Heavy and Sniper were playing chess. And Pyro was observing them. Heavy was winning. The only ones missing were Soldier, Demo and Medic.

Suddenly the soldier just passed by spy's left side.

\- "Hey Engie. Food is ready?" – He asked.

\- "Yes it is. You can call everyone." – Engineer smiled and grabbed few plates with hamburgers. – "Sorry for asking Spook, but could you help me? Sorry for breaking your pride." – He smiled.

Spy just smiled back and he too grabbed a few plates of burgers to help Engie, which surprised older team member slightly.

\- "It won't hurt my pride."

Soldier was nowhere to be seen again. It meant that he went for both missing members.

Casper sat on the right of Heavy, while Pyro was on the Heavies left. When Medic came he sat on the other side of the table, and on the left of the Sniper.

And of course when Soldier and Demo appeared and sat down, Engineer stood up from his chair.

\- "So, it is time to welcome everybody right? So let's start introduction."– Engineer started. – "My name is Derek Johnson, but you can call me John, and I'm Engineer here. But that you know. I'm from USA. And I am 44 years old. So enough about me. Who's next? Maybe you Spy?" – Engie Chuckled.

\- "Why not?" – Casper chuckled back. He was a spy and technically he shouldn't say anything about himself. But they are his teammates, so they don't count. – "My name is Casper Jeleń, Jeleń means Deer if you don't know. I'm from Poland. Country in the middle of Europe. And I'm Spy here. I'm not like anything you heard about spies. So if you need help from someone, anyone. Then you can count on me too." – He said and sat down back. –" Also, I'm 25 years old. Simply because I'm young doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm doing." – He finished.

\- "My turn then." – Heavy stood up. – "I'm Pyotr Yurin. I'm from Russia and I'm 34 years old. My class is Heavy weapons guy, Heavy for short. If you need someone strong to help, you know where I am." – He smiled and sat back.

\- "No we don't know". – Scout said mockingly.

\- "And we have another one to talk." – John smiled. – "Go on scout."

\- "What?" – Scout asked. – "Nu uh. Nada. I'm not talking." – He started.

\- "Come on boy. You have to do this." – Soldier started cheering.

\- "Very well… I'm Scout ya' all. Name's James Carta, rememba the name! I'm from the greatest place on earth! Boston! And bedda rememba that I'm the best there was. I'm 21 but I can put down ya' all down easily." – Scout finished.

Everyone looked at Scout and then back again at each other, trying to find something to say.

\- "Well… that was interesting." – Engineer tried to kill the silence. – "Hey Demo. What about you?" – Engie looked at Demoman who was looking now at everyone.

\- "Ay. Grand Roberson. Scotland. 37 years old. My class is Demoman. I blow up staff. And if needed fix 'em." – He chuckled lightly. – "Ay Soldier boy. Maybe you next?"

Soldier looked at demo from behind his glasses. He brushed his hair and started.

\- "Hunter Walker, Sir. From the USA. Born in 1987. I'm Soldier. You can also call me Sollie if you want. Or just Hunter."

\- "1987? So you are 32." – Spy asked.

\- "Affirmative." – Soldier nodded. – "So, who is next?"

\- "Medic. Go on. Maybe you will say something about yourself?" – Engineer cheered on the medic.

Medic sighted and put down his book.

\- "Mein name zis Edgar Schneider und I vill be your medic. 29 years old, I was born in little village in Deutschland. Anything else?" – Medic ended.

\- "No. Everythink is alright." – Spy said. He looked at Pyro and Sniper, The last two who needed introduction.

\- "Who want to be the first to start? Pyro? Sniper?" – Engineer asked.

\- "I will go then." – Sniper stood up. – "My name is Jack Anderson. I'm Sniper. 32 years old, from Australia. I hope we will have great time together."

\- "He doesn't sound very Australian." – Scout whispered

Suddenly he felt Sniper's eyes on him. Sniper knew.

\- "I still have ears, you know?" – Sniper said calmly. But everyone somehow knew he was very angry at young Bostonian.

Everyone was now looking at poor Pyro who started mumbling.

\- "Mhm mhame him ih Haleh Hevahns…" - Pyro started.

Nobody understood a thing.

\- "Erm. Pyro. Maybe you should try writing it?" – Spy asked, giving the fire-loving maniac a sheet of paper and pencil that he took from the inner pocket of his suit.

Pyro started scrabbling some words, and at the same time Sniper asked the young spy.

\- "Ey. Do you have paper and pencils around you every time?"

\- "Of course." – Spy smiled. – "I like to draw. So every time I feel like drawing something I just take out paper and start sketching."

Sniper nodded and Pyro signaled that it was finished. Everyone looked at the sheet of paper and started reading it.

"My name is Alex Evans. Born in America. 25 years old. Pyro. I hope we will do miraclesa!"

To everyone's surprise, at the end there was no dot. It was small heart.

\- "So… he is a gay." – Scout shot out, with disappointment in his voice.

To pyro's surprise, everyone hit Scout on the back of his head.

\- "WHAT WAS THAT FAH!" – He shouted very angry.

\- "That was for this disappointment in your voice." – Spy answered.

\- "Gay or not. He is still our teammate." – Engie added.

\- "But why the heart though?" – Soldier asked curiously.

\- "Well… People can learn not to do dots but other things to end words with. I, for example, always ended words with little star." – Heavy said.

\- "I think you mean sentences." – Engie said.

\- "That too." – Heavy answered.

Everyone just sighted and started eating, getting ready for the match that was supposed to start.

But Pyro didn't eat anything. Not only because he had mask on, it was also because he was really she. It hurt her that their teammates don't know about her gender, but it understandable. Not only did Team Fortress rules said no females in the group but she was scared that their teammates will start seeing her as weak or a burden to the team, just like her family.

No, she thought, they are not like her family. At least it seems that they are not like them. But she was still curious, why does Team Fortress not let women work in this project as mercenaries.

She was truly lucky to be in the project through. Thanks to the General, she was put here, he saw something in her, like he saw in each member of the project. And it did help her that her name is Alex, an unisex name.

\- "Get ready everyone. The match will start soon." – Engineer started. – "I will get dishes to the dishwasher, and you get your weapons and go to the exit. We will need to go out in few minutes." – He stopped at Pyro's dish and saw the untouched hamburger. – "Oh. I understand if you are too stressed to eat this. New people around and this mask. I'm pretty sure you don't want anyone to see your face huh? If you want, I can pack it for later, so you will eat this after the match, when nobody will be around. Unless you are vegetarian. So? How about this idea?" – He asked the flame-loving mercenary. Pyro nodded and Engie took the burger and put it on the counter for now.

Everyone did as the oldest member said. While everyone went for their weapons, old Texan stopped the blue spook.

\- "You do know who will be your second-in-command?" – He asked the young leader.

\- "Unfortunately, not yet." – Spy said. – "What if I…" - He started but was stopped by Engie.

\- "You will do great, son. You may be a bad leader at the beginning, but you will learn everything. I also hope you will choose a good person for your second. It will be easier for everyone." – Engie smiled.

Spy nodded silently and went to the exit.

Maybe Engineer will be his second-in-command? He is older than all of them, and seems he knows better.

Spy was cut off from his inner thoughts by Soldier who got ready for their exit.

\- "Ready?" – He asked spy.

\- "Yeah. Let's go." – Spy said.

And everyone left their base and went for their spawn base, to start their first match together.

TO BE CONTINUE.


	2. OLD: What a nice night

**Hello my dear readers! My name is Forrygaming but you can call me Forry!**

**As you can see this is my first fanfic here.**

**This fanfic is about Team Fortress 2. And mostly not traditional one but more of a... headcanon of mine.**

**So I hope you will like this :)**

**And yes there is female Pyro and male Spy.**

**CREDITS:**

**TEAM FORTRESS 2 Belongs to Valve**

**Have a nice reading.**

The night started at 2Fort.  
It was Thursday and team blue won another capture the flag round... For the third time this week ( Wednesday was free ).  
Pyro sat down at her favorite spot at this base. Snipers Nest. She took her engie doll from her pocket and started playing with a little.  
Pyro had a problem... She was a girl yes... And she was pretending to be a guy... Easier said than done. But why?  
Easy. There were a few rules... No female in the Team Fortress Program.  
\- Hello Py. - She heard a gentle male voice.  
She turned around only to see the blue spy. Her friend... Technically the only friend in Blue team. And the only one who knew about her secret.  
\- Hullo - Pyro greeted him.  
Spy was known for his gentle nature and knew when his friends are sad. And Pyro WAS sad at the moment.  
\- So... How do you feel after beating the hell out of the red Heavy? - He asked Pyro trying to cheer her up. -  
After all... It's not everyday pyro throw away it's flamethrower and jumps at big and dangerous Heavy and starts to beat the shit out from him. - Spy started chuckling a little. He looked at his friend now more worried as she did not say anything. - So... what's going on?  
\- Hu Huld How - She said.  
\- Please. Take the mask off. It's only two of us. The rest of the team is still celebrating in the basement and the red team is now sleeping in their part of the base. - Spy said.  
\- Ih heher hot ho. Ih heel... haher thut hay. - She put Engie doll back to the pocket.  
\- Eh... I don't understand anything right now. You are mumbling too much Py. - Spy said and sat down.  
Spy opened his disguise kit and took a lollipop from it.  
\- Hy hu hod have hiharets?  
\- Why I don't have cigarettes? Easy. I don't smoke. How long took you to finally ask this question? - He chuckled.  
Pyro chuckled. She knew Spy well as he knew her. They met in the first team meeting.  
He was chosen to be this blue team leader. Team Blue number 237. His favorite number and his favorite color -  
Blue. He was nice. Well... everyone was nice. Engie who was like a father to this team and who was oldest of them,  
Medic who even tho had incurable disease was nice to talk and was very understanding, Sniper with his relaxed attitude, Demoman who was drunk all day and night... But somehow was ready to help ( One time he even fixed the bridge in 2fort after Red and blue soldier destroyed it after using direct hit ), Heavy who was wonderful cook,  
Soldier who even tho was very strict was very loyal... and Scout... oh god Scout. He was maybe nice but... He was annoying as hell... Spy had the worst luck with the kid from Boston. One time Scout was an annoying spy so much that he just grabbed him and threw him out the mine shaft in Dustbowl.  
Spy was nice and understanding. After he found out about her secret he promised not to tell anyone. He wanted to say for her sake... But she begged him not to, too afraid of what could happen if her secret about being a girl saw the light.  
She smiled under her mask and looked at the spy. He was not like spy from the original Team fortress team. He was not french, he didn't have blue eyes, And he didn't smoke. And he didn't like to kill, only when he needs to he kills.  
And worst of all for her he was her age.  
\- Do I have something on my face? - He asked.  
\- Hes. Hask. - Pyro smiled from her joke.  
\- Very well. - Spy smiled and took his mask off showing his little dark brown goatee and now messy dark brown hair.  
Pyro was admiring his face because it was her first time seeing it.  
\- Do you like what you see? - He teased her.  
She turned around blushing, her face red as fire.  
She knew he was nice, but she didn't know he was so hot.  
\- Your turn.  
\- HO! - She shouted.  
\- Why not? Afraid that I will see this blush, my dear? - He teased her more.  
She took a few breaths and took off her mask showing her face. And oh boy she was beautiful even tho she didn't want to admit it. Short Red hair, few scars on her face, green eyes. No make-up. Every guy would fall for her.  
But she didn't want that. She didn't want to become a toy in some stupid guy's hand. She wanted to be free. To do what she wanted.  
\- And you were scared. Just look. A cute nice lady sitting in here. Looking at the moon and talking to her best friend.  
What more would you like? - He smiled.  
\- Yeah... What more...  
Scratch that... She wanted to be free. But if she was supposed to choose a man with whom she would spend the rest of her life, It would be her best friend, Blue spy.  
\- So? You are sad because of others?  
\- You heard what scout said today? - Did she ask him?  
\- With part? I'm trying not to listen to him too much. - He said and threw off the lollipop stick.  
\- The part about women.  
Spy was now ticked off. His glare was now really dangerous. She knew it. He was ready to kill.  
\- Oh please. Tell me more.  
\- Only if you promise not to kill this idiot. The machine is not turned on.  
\- I won't kill him... Yet. After all, we don't want to lose an idiot from our team. - He smiled darkly.  
She took a few breaths again.  
\- He said that it's better for females not to be in this program as they are weak, don't know how to kill... and are just breeding toys.  
Spy stood up and wanted to go out. And she knew where.  
\- Oh no, you don't! - She jumped on him.  
\- Oh yes! I do! Remember what I said before? Scratch that. I will kill him right, here right now!  
\- Oh hell no!  
\- Oh hell yes!  
\- No way!  
\- Yes way!  
\- Could you stop being so stubborn?! - She shouted.  
\- And could you stop listening to idiots? I will deal with Scout later but listen. He is an idiot. He doesn't know how to treat a lady. He thinks that he is the best one here. That... hell... he thinks that guys are better with is false.  
\- I'm not listening to him.  
\- You do. Just look. You sat here. All alone. Because you heard his stupid words and took it to yourself. Thinking that because he said this you believe that the rest of the team thinks the same. But he doesn't know you. Not like you in the mask. You without the mask. The nice girl who can murder if someone hurts her or her friends. The one who is intelligent.  
\- I'm...- She was a little at loss of words.  
\- You need to take off from me. You are starting to crush me. - He said.  
Pyro quickly jumped out from him forgetting that he is slimmer and not as muscular... or fat... as her.  
\- I need to get this fat out. - She said.  
\- You are not fat... - He said and quickly shut his mouth.  
\- How do you know this? - She was now curious.  
She was standing near his face. She knew that this was the only way to make him talk.  
\- I... probably... by accident... I went to your room when you were... changing the dress.  
\- Why don't I remember that?  
\- You were drunk. Remember that beer fight you had with Demo at the Well?  
\- Oh... OH... YOU SAW ME IN-  
\- Probably.  
\- And you.  
\- I did not. After all, we are friends. Why should I do that to you?  
\- You have a point... But please. Forget this ok? - She said.  
\- I promise - He said. - Not - He added quickly.  
He rose up and pointed at the sky.  
\- Hey Py. Look up. Falling stars. Make a wish.  
She closed her eyes and made one wish. And she wanted this wish to happen.  
\- So... what ya wished for? - Spy asked.  
\- I can't tell. If I tell you then the wish won't happen. - She smiled and took her mask back on.  
\- You have a point. - He chuckled and done the same. - So? Feeling a little better?  
\- A little.  
\- Good. Now let's go back down before Demo will eat all the food again. - He chuckled. - And before scout escape my grasp.  
Pyro laughed and looked at the night sky again. She was hoping that one day she will be brave enough to tell her team who she really was. Just a girl in love.  
She smiled and ran back after Spy who was walking really fast.

**THE END**


	3. OLD Werewolf Night - Part 1

BEFORE YOU START READ.  
HERE IS INFO ABOUT CHARACTERS:  
\- BLUE SCOUT - 19 YEARS OLD

\- BLUE SOLDIER - 32 YEARS OLD

\- BLUE PYRO - 25 YEARS OLD

\- BLUE DEMOMAN - 39 YEARS OLD

\- BLUE HEAVY - 36 YEARS OLD

\- BLUE ENGINEER - 45 YEARS OLD

\- BLUE MEDIC - 29 YEARS OLD

\- BLUE SNIPER - 40 YEARS OLD

\- BLUE SPY - 25 YEARS OLD

ENJOT READING

Spy came to the car.  
\- Everyone here? - He asked - Yeah mate. - Sniper answered first - Da little man. - Heavy chuckled - Huh? Here. - The medic said and went back to reading his book.  
\- Uhowhuhasdn - Demo said something and went back to sleep.  
\- Hmph - Pyro answered.  
\- Affirmative! - Soldier said while putting all boxes to the trunk - I think everyone is here spook. - Engie said while going to start the car. - Just please soldier. Please tell me you didn't put Scout in one of those boxes.  
Spy and soldier looked at each other a little scared.  
\- Ahm... no... - Soldier answered - You heard the man Engie. Now please start the engine. - Spy said while looking at 2fort.  
\- Why? - Engineer turned around to look at the blue spy.  
Suddenly from back entrance of the blue side of 2fort Scout ran only in his pants - WAIT FOR ME MORONS! - Scout shouted Soldier and spy both looked at each other disappointed.  
\- Tak blisko - Spy said in his native language - So close. - Soldier repeated in his native language - Why you tried to leave me? You would leave the best one in the team here?! All alone?! - Scout started.  
\- Take a guess. - Spy said angrily and closed his eyes to try to relax.  
Soldier put the last box in the trunk and fixed his sunglasses.  
\- Done. Every box in the trunk. Every briefcase too. And scout too. - The soldier said disappointed in the last part and sat in the car.  
\- Good. - Engie smiled and extinguished his cigar. - Say your goodbyes for 2Fort for some time. - He said and started driving.  
The weather was clean and the sun was still rising. It was Sunday so it was no surprise that they were going somewhere else. They packed their things and were going on next battlefield.  
\- So where we will be now? - Asked Scout while putting his favorite shirt on.  
\- Żołnierzu? - Spy asked a soldier.  
\- Let's see. - Soldier took out paper sheet. - We are going to Mossrock. And it won't be Capture the flag but Control/defend the Points.  
\- chntrl huh hons? - Asked Pyro.  
\- Mumbles is right. Control or defend the Points? What is this? - Scout asked.  
\- Control or defend the points is objective that one team needs to protect the points and other try to take them. - Heavy explained.  
\- Russian boy is right. - Engie agreed. - Who will firstly defend Solie?  
\- Let's see. On Monday the red team is defending and we are attacking, on Tuesday we are defending, Thursday they are defending and Friday we. - Soldier said and hid the paper in his pocket.  
\- I just remember something. What day is today? - Scout asked happy.  
\- Let's see... the 28 of October. Why? - Demo said. It seemed he was not drunk anymore, but everyone knew that he will be again.  
\- On Wednesday we will have Halloween! - Scout cheered.  
Everyone shook their head in the direction of young Bostonian.  
\- What? - He asked. - You don't like Halloween?  
\- It's not the point. Do you think we will have some time for this? - Spy asked the youngest member.  
\- Maybe you should idiot. - Scout said and everyone felt that Spy wanted to kick this kid from the car into oncoming truck. - By the way. Who we will fight this time?  
\- My old team. Team Red number 057. Good guys. Except for Sniper. - Engie said.  
\- Why except sniper? - Sniper asked.  
\- Sniper is a really toxic person. Worse than our scout. - Engie chuckled.  
\- What was that supposed to mean?! - Scout shouted.  
\- It meant that sniper in the red team is really toxic and annoying. Like he will say that you suck after he hit you and will shout at you when you kill him. He thinks he is the best person in the world and anybody else is under him. He is a big problem.  
\- Oh... That's no good. - Scout sat and now was thinking about something.  
\- How about the rest of ze team? - Medic asked curiously.  
\- Like I said. They are nice people. My second family. You are my third heh. After I got info that I will be placed in your team, my team made a goodbye party. It will be nice to see them again.  
\- Who is the leader? - Spy asked.  
\- Leader? Our leader was Heavy. - Engie said.  
\- Ehm. Sorry to cut in but about this sniper. Ehm... You couldn't like to kick him out or something? - Scout asked.  
\- Unfortunately no. Team Fortress rules are annoying. We can't kick him unless he will show his toxic side after the match or will kill someone from the team after the match.  
\- Those rules should be changed! Toxic people like him should not be here. - Scout shouted.  
Spy was chuckling a little. It was ironic that all of this came from Scouts mouth. Scout was in some degree toxic. But it was a little funny that he wanted to change rules to get rid of people like this sniper.  
\- I will talk with the General about this. Maybe he will have an idea of how to fix this. But for now, we need to relax right? - Spy smiled.  
\- Welp. Sleep, tight boys. We have a full day to get to Mossrock. - Engie smiled.  
Spy nodded and took some sleeping.  
Pyro, on the other hand, looked at the window. She was still thinking about Scout's words a few days ago. That words about girls. And she was curious... If he was right?  
Yeah sure Spy did help her about this but still... Does that she is a girl changes anything?  
Scout started laughing.  
\- Wht wu waughing wat? - Pyro asked.  
\- Thinking about Halloween Mumbles. I think I will dress as a Mummy. No Vampire! No Werewolf. Awoooo! - Scout howled.  
\- Scout. I will count to three. If you won't tone your voice down I will make you mute. - Spy warned the fast boy.  
\- Sorry. - Scout apologized.  
Now spy was curious. What is going on with this kid? He never said sorry before... Did that sniper story start to change him? Interesting.  
\- What you will be Py? - Scout asked Pyro.  
\- Hmmm... Wragn wr wdeth. - Pyro answered.  
\- Dragon or death? - Scout smiled. - IT IS AMAZING IDEA! What about you Heavy? - He turned to Heavy.  
\- Does it matter? - Heavy said.  
\- Of course, it matters big guy. Just think.  
\- Hmm... Probably Zombie or... how it was called? Something on F... - Russian boy said.  
\- On F? uh... Frankenstein? - Scout asked.  
\- Frankenstein was ze doctor who created ze monster. You're searching for ze monster of ze Frankenstein. - Medic said.  
\- Yeah whatevs. Do you know what would be cool? What if Werewolfs and Vampires are real? - Scout smiled.  
\- Zhat will be false. Zit is impossible, my young friend. A human cannot change into a wolfman. And Vampires are wrong on so many levels. - Medic went back to his book.  
\- But what if. Just think 'bout this. Werewolf coming to our base and talks with us. - If werewolves would be real then they would not talk. They would follow their instincts and would probably kill us or eat us, or even run away mate. They would be like wolves... with human stuff - Sniper said and took his cap out.  
\- What? - Scout asked in disbelief.  
\- Yeah. Wolves are afraid of humans. They will attack humans only at the moment they protect themselves or if they are hungry as hell.  
\- But... They can't attack someone they care about right?  
\- Well... Wolves don't attack their own pack member unless it is necessary. - Sniper said.  
Sniper was the genius when it came to animals. Spy liked the guy. Both of them liked animals.  
Scout was now lying on his seat.  
\- Are we there yet? - He asked.  
\- Nope. - Engineer said.  
\- Oh crap. - Scout cursed and went back to sleep.

EVENING MOSSROCK

\- We are here. - Engie said while stopping the car.  
\- Already? Yaaaawn. Man. That was a loooong day. - Scout said.  
\- You were sleeping for a whole day kid. - The soldier pointed out.  
\- But still. Long day. - Scout said and grabbed his box and went inside the blue base.  
\- Scouts. You know how they are. - Sniper chuckled and grabbed his box.  
\- Do you think that the Red team is here? - Spy asked - Yup. - Engineer said and looked at incoming red Heavy and red Spy. - Ricardo! Mike! Good to see you again! - The engineer greeted both reds.  
\- Good to see you too Dell - Red Heavy smiled. - So. This is your new team?  
\- Yeah. Good people.  
Red spy smiled.  
\- And what about sniper? - He asked and looked at the blue sniper who was extracting boxes from the car.  
\- He is good. Healthy. Nice. He is not like... You know who. How is he anyway?  
Red heavy and red spy looked at each other with a worried look.  
\- That bad? - Blue spy asked.  
\- Desafortunadamente - Red spy answered. - He is worse then you remember. Too bad we can't kick him this easily.  
\- Can we help? - Blue heavy asked.  
\- No. Sorry. As long as he is not recorder outside of the match... we can't do anything... - Red heavy said. - Do you need help? - He pointed at boxes.  
\- Thanks but we will manage it. - Engineer said.  
\- If you want to do it alone Dell then be my guest. Oh yeah. Would you have some friendly grill today? - Red heavy asked.  
\- As long as bad sniper won't appear then yeah. - Scout appeared from nowhere and smiled.  
\- As the kid said. - The spy said and smiled too.  
\- Then it is all established. See you in one hour. - Red spy said and with Red heavy went back to their part of the base.  
\- Friendly grill eh? I hope they will have some good meat. - Heavy said.  
\- Watch out, Russian boy. Remember you have problems with ze stomach. - Medic smiled.  
\- Way to go to destroy plans Med. - Scout said and the rest of the team laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. OLD: Friendly Grill

21:30 MOSS ROCK RED BASE - SECOND POINT - TRAIN RILES

The red engineer put some meat on the grill and was frying it.  
The red team put some tables in the entrance to their base in Mossrock.  
Trains were stopped on Sunday so nobody needed to be afraid of them this day.  
\- Here they come - Red Soldier shouted to his teammates.  
\- Yup! - Blue Engie shouted happily.  
Blue Engie shook hands with his old teammates.  
Blue team smiled at this old friend's reunion.  
\- Come closer. Don't be afraid of us. - Red Scout smiled.  
Blue Demo only smiled when he saw some bottles of beers.  
\- Oh, no-no-no. - Spy quickly grabbed Demo. - You are not getting stupidly drunk again. - He said to his Black friend.  
\- Oh... - Demo cried. - Huh? - Demo jumped when he saw that Red Demo gave him one bottle of beer.  
\- I said not stupidity drunk Demo. Not that you can't touch alcohol whatsoever. - Blue Spy chuckled and went to meet others Reds.  
Everyone was dressed differently than most of the time. More casual.  
\- So when will be those Burgers? - Blue scout asked.  
\- Just wait a little longer. They were just put on the grill. - Red Spy chuckled.  
Blue Scout patted his bird and started chatting with Red Scout.  
\- I have a great idea. Because we are friendly enough then how about we will meet each other properly? Eh? - Blue Engie asked.  
\- I'm fine with it. - Blue Heavy said.  
\- Yeah sure. - Red Scout agreed too.  
Everyone nodded their heads and sat near the tables.  
The only ones standing were Blue Spy, Red Spy, Blue Sniper and Red Engineer who was still making sure that burgers will be tasty.  
\- So... I will of course start. - Blue Engie Chuckled. - Dell Johnson. I'm from Texas. But everybody knows that. - He started laughing.  
Everyone chuckled at their oldest friend.  
\- Who next? Maybe one of the Scouts? - Dell asked.  
\- Yeah sure. - Blue Scout Said. - Names James Carter. Better Remember that. I'm from Massachusetts. Place where winners are born! - He shouted last part and his bird who was sitting on his shoulder flown and nodded.  
\- Massachusetts? I'm from Massachusetts too! Names Adam Smith Btw. - Red Scout smiled and both scouts fist pumped each other.  
\- Just great... There are two of them right now. - A blue spy said while drinking some beer from a glass.  
\- I know your pain. - Red Spy said.  
\- Soldiers. You are next. - Dell said and pointed at Soldiers.  
\- On three? - Blue Soldier asked.  
Red Soldier nodded and both stood up like soldiers they were at the same time.  
\- Hunter Walker. Friends call me Sollie. I'm from Nevada, Sir! - Blue Soldier smiled when He said that.  
\- Winston Wolf Sir. I'm from Great Britain Sir! - Red Soldier said proudly and both soldiers turned their faces to each other, saluted and sat down back.  
\- That was... Interesting... - Blue sniper said. - Who's next? - He asked.  
Dell pointed his head at both Pyros.  
\- Does someone need a translator? - Blue Scout asked.  
\- Yes. You. - Blue Spy said. - Our Pyro is named Alex Evans. He is from Britain too.  
Pyro thanked their spy for introducing her as she was supposed to be male.  
\- Oh yeah? - Red Spy asked. - Our Pyro's name is Evan Lee. He is from China. And he i-PUT THAT THING DOWN! - Red spy shouted at their Pyro.  
Red Pyro was holding some sticks and tried to put fire on them. But when he saw and heard their spy he put them down and mumbled something.  
\- Very interesting. - Blue spy said.  
\- Very... Everyone from our team... Except Sniper, must look at Evan every time and check if he is not burning something... - Red Spy said and took another cigarette.  
\- So now Our Time eh? - Red Demo asked. - Blue. You first.  
Blue Demoman smiled and stood up.  
\- I'm Grand Roberson from Scotland. - And he sat down.  
\- That's all? - Red Demo asked.  
\- Ay. - Blue Demo said.  
\- Ok then. I'm also from Scotland, Jack Campbell's the name. - Red Demo introduced himself.  
\- Huh... Two Demoman's, both black, and both from Scotland. That is one heck of luck. - Red Medic said.  
\- So... is it Heavy's time? - Blue Heavy asked and stood up. - I'm Pyotr Yurin. I'm from Mother Russia.  
\- Erm... Isn't Mother Russia dead? - Blue Scout chuckled.  
\- Maybe... but at least I still have a mother. - Blue Heavy said and Blue Scout got angry.  
Blue Spy just facepalmed himself.  
\- Ugh... Your mama replies are stupid guys... And please... stop these idiotic games guys... - Spy said.  
\- So with this intermission... I will get some burgers. - Dell said and stood up and went to grill.  
Blue Spy looked at both Scout and Heavy angry.  
Scout only shrugged and Heavy tried to hide his shame that appeared on his face.  
\- Hey spooks. Grab burgers. - Dell smiled.  
\- Thank you kindly - Blue Spy thanked his teammate and grabbed one burger.  
\- Gracias viejo amigo. - Red spy smiled and he too grabbed one burger.  
\- So Mikey. Now introduce yourself. - Red Medic chuckled.  
\- Mike Schmidt. - Heavy introduced himself with a straight face.  
Blue Scout wanted to ask something went suddenly Red Heavy burst laughing.  
\- Just kidding. My name is Mike Clinton. I'm from America as you can see. - Red Heavy sat down still chuckling from his joke.  
\- Wow... For a sec I thought that he was serious. - Blue Scout said.  
\- You for sure did. - Blue Spy said and threw out his lollipop stick.  
\- Medics? - Dell looked at both medics.  
\- Naturlich. - Blue Medic said. - I'm Edgar Schneider. German. 29 Years old.  
\- My name is Richard Price. British. - Red Medic introduced himself and sat down.  
\- So the only one left is Snipers and Spies eh? That should be interesting. - Red Demo said and drank some beer too.  
\- Go, Jack. - Blue spy said to his sniper.  
\- Sure mate. I'm Jack Anderson. Good sniper. And I hope we all will have good fun here. - Sniper said and tilted his hat.  
\- We will. Our sniper is named Lucas Martin. We will be very sorry if he will shoot you guys. - Red medic said.  
Blue Pyro only nodded and looked at her teams spy.  
\- Good thing that rules are better now for Spies. In past we couldn't say our names. - Red spy said.  
\- Yeah... All mysterious? - Blue spy said.  
Red Spy nodded and looked at blue team.  
\- Ricardo Martinez. Nice to meet you all.  
\- I'm Kacper Jelen. I'm from Poland. And you are from Spanish. You never finished. - Blue Spy smiled.  
\- Well... technically I'm Mexican my dear spy. You need to learn more then only to know from which country names and surnames originate my friend. - Red Spy smiled back.  
\- Erm... I'm sorry but... Where is Red Engie?  
\- Oh. Him? - Ricardo and Mike looked at each other scared.  
\- He could not make it today. He was sick. - Richard said.  
\- Fair enough. - Dell smiled. - So because we all now know each other better then let's eat. Tomorrow we will have a friendly match. So. Let's eat our friendly food. - Dell chuckled and everyone started chatting.

23:50 MOSSROCK BLUE BASE - FIRST POINT - BRIDGE

Ricardo was finishing his cigarette and threw it away out the cliff.  
\- So... why you escaped from the party? - Kacper appeared and started chewing his lollipop stick.  
\- Just thinking amigo. Why are you not smoking like other spies? - Ricardo asked.  
\- I don't smoke. It kills you from inside. I still feel like living you know. - With this job? Yeah sure. - Ricardo turned to look at his blue "copy".  
\- You were crying. I still can see some tear trails. Why you are crying. - Kacper asked but Ricardo only made few steps forward and wanted to go away from him. But he stops on the right side of Blue Spy and said.  
\- Watch out for blood-colored eagle. He never plays fair. - Red said and disappeared.  
\- Watch out... for blood colored eagle huh? - Kacper said and took a lollipop stick from his mouth. - Then it will be fair fight. - Kacper smiled and threw it out the cliff and disappeared.

01:10 MOSSROCK BLUE BASE - BLU TEAM'S BUILDING.

\- Hey Engie. - Blue Spy appeared near Dell who got back from the friendly grill.  
\- Spook. You disappeared early. - Dell smiled. - Want to tell me why?  
\- I will but firstly... Could you give me all the recordings from our time at 2Fort and some information about Lucas Martin?  
\- Red team sniper? Why? - Dell suddenly knew what was going on in Spies' head. - He doesn't have any documents. Do you remember this fire that burned many documents of some classes? He was one of them.  
\- It was no accident. - Kacper said.  
\- I know. But for now, I won't help with this. I can give you the recording of 2Fort but why?  
Spy smirked.  
\- You don't want to do plan A... So we will do Plan B... - Spy put lollipop stick to his mouth and disappeared. - Put the recordings in the conference room.  
\- I hate it when he goes invisible and talks. - Dell said.  
\- I can hear that. - The spy said and steps were heard.  
\- Spies. - Dell only smiled and shook his head.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. UPDATE

I don't know if anybody is reading it but if you care about this series I'm doing I have a really good news!

I will be starting from the beginning this series… from the moment when characters first met up.

Of course those chapters that already in will be in the story too, chapter 2 and 3 will become one chapter and chapter 1 will happen a little later.

So I hope you will enjoy this series and two more that will come I hope soon.

So wait for incoming!

_**TEAM FORTRESS STORIES – CHAPTER 1 – TEAM BLU 237 IS OUT!**_

_**HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY MORE!**_


End file.
